The Honourable Daughter
by KinKitsune01
Summary: FemNaru. Minato & Kushina alive! A kidnapping attempt in Naru's childhood leaves her believing it was because she was a girl that she was so easily taken. She decides to pose as a boy, and become strong as 'Naruto'. Sasuke x FemNaruto x MaleHinata. HIATUS.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and this fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. That said, please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue - Peace**

* * *

The sun was just reaching the midday point, and it stood strong above the Village Hidden in the Leaves, watching over as the variety of citizens of all shapes, sizes, and occupations went about their daily business. Wives could be seen hanging out laundry from their balconies, shop owners were busy at work, and the shinobi of the village were retiring from morning training sessions and the occasional mission to get lunch at one of the village's many restaurants.

The Hokage faces towered over the village, the former and current leaders all watching over the village, dedicated and strong.

In the offices sitting underneath the monuments, the current Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was hard at work as his shinobi were, sat in his office working through important paperwork, reports and mission assignments.

His wife, Kushina was on the other side of the village entering the Uchiha district, with their daughter, who they had named 'Naru'. They had been surprised, when Naru was born, as the doctors had predicted a boy, but they still couldn't have been happier when she was born with little to no complications from Kushina's other '_tenant_'.

They had been planning to name their child after the character in Minato's sensei Jiraiya's first book, Naruto. But when they saw their daughter for the first time, Kushina knew it right away. Her name was Naru. It suited her perfectly.

Naru was currently 6 years old, to turn 7 next month, and was a perfect blend of Kushina and Minato. She had her father's blond hair and blue eyes, and complexion, and her mother's rounded (but cute, in Minato's opinion) face, and long straight hair. She was dressed in a vibrant orange t-shirt and olive coloured shorts, and a special bead bracelet around her right wrist, which her father had given her last year. She always wore it, because her daddy had said it was a good luck charm!

Today, Kushina had an important meeting to attend with her husband at around 2 o'clock. A Lord from the Land of Tea and his wife were visiting Konoha to go over trading rights, and it had been requested that the Hokage's wife attend as well, to keep the Lord's wife company.

Kushina was leaving her daughter in the capable hands of her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, and her youngest, Sasuke. Ever since Naru had been born, the two housewives had been adamant at having their children spend time together, hoping they would be friends. And they were happy to find, that the two got on well.

The dark haired Uchiha housewife greeted the two as they arrived at the front door, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Kushina, and Naru, it's lovely to see you two again!" She greeted her friend and her daughter.

Kushina smiled back at her friend, "Thanks so much for looking after Naru today! I really appreciate it." She told Mikoto, who nodded.

"Not at all. It's always a pleasure to have Naru around." She said, "Where are you going today, by the way?" she asked the red head.

"Akio-sama of the Land of Tea and his wife are visiting. He requested that I accompany his wife while he and Minato are talking. I shouldn't be back later than 5 o'clock for Naru." Kushina said, and looked down to Naru who dangled below her, hanging off her arm, "You can behave yourself for Mikoto and Sasuke, right?" she said, giving her daughter a playful but mindful look.

Naru beamed up at her and answered, "Don't worry, Mama! I'll be good!" she said, and gave a salute.

Kushina laughed and shook her head, and Mikoto smiled. As Kushina let Naru go over to Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch looked back over her shoulder to call "Sasuke," into the house.

Moments later, there was the padding of footsteps and 7 year old Uchiha Sasuke appeared around the corner into the porch, a questioning look in his dark eyes. Hanging over his dark eyes, was his messy dark bangs, which also framed his face and spiked up uniquely at the back. He wore a traditional black Uchiha shirt with the wide collar, along with white shorts. He had bandages tied around his ankles, and a few plasters on his cheeks, and hands.

"What is it, Mother?" he asked, curious. His eyes immediately locked onto the bright red of Kushina's hair, and he instantly knew who was visiting. He came to the front door.

Mikoto smiled to her son, "Look who's come to pay a visit! Naru has to stay here for a few hours while her parents are busy, so do you think you could keep her company while I make lunch?" she asked.

Sasuke looked apprehensive, "Hi, Naru," he acknowledged, and turned to his mother, "Mother, I was gonna go do some shuriken practice..." he said with a pout.

"Nonsense - it's okay to take a break. After all, Naru came to play with you!" Mikoto lightly scolded. Sasuke didn't seem too eager, but he didn't want to upset his mother, or the Hokage's wife.

"Nnn... okay." He relented, and looked over to Naru, reaching his hand out, "C'mon. We'll go to my room." He said.

"Okay!" Naru smiled, taking Sasuke's hand and following him. She looked back over her shoulder to her mother, and waved, "Bye-bye, Mom!" she said.

Kushina smiled and waved back, "Have fun." She replied, and once the children were out of sight, she turned back to Mikoto, "Hey, you'll take good care of her, right?" she asked the woman, looking cautious.

"Eh? Of course! What's the matter? Nothing will hurt her here." Mikoto looked rightfully confused.

"I'm not worried about her getting hurt. I mean, like, what about Fugaku? I heard he can be pretty scary without even trying...!" Kushina clarified, looking cautious.

Mikoto laughed out, "Kushina, don't be silly! Fugaku isn't really that bad once you get to know him, you know. He's just a little serious. And besides, he's working at the station today. He won't be home until the evening." She explained.

"Ah... well then that's okay, _-dattebane_!" Kushina looked visibly relieved. Mikoto shook her head and smiled.

"Take care! Naru will be perfectly fine here." Mikoto bowed slightly, and Kushina nodded, bidding her friend farewell. She had a political meeting to get ready for. She had to be on her way.

Mikoto waved off her friend, before closing the door and getting back to work on lunch.

In another part of the Uchiha house, Sasuke was bringing Naru over to his room. Naru, in awe as she always was at the house, looked around amazedly. Her father was the Hokage and they still lived in their apartment building. Sure it was a bit bigger than usual ones, but... if Sasuke's family had such a big house, it meant they were really important right? It was so cool!

Sasuke paused and Naru nearly walked into his shoulder. She blinked, and looked to see what had stopped him.

Sasuke let go of her hand and ran over to greet a taller boy, about 12 years old, "Brother!" he said, stopping in front of the boy.

Itachi looked down to Sasuke from conversing with his friend, a curly-haired Uchiha by the name of Shisui. Itachi's hair was tied back in a single ponytail low down on his neck; his eyes were mature looking for his age, with longer eyelashes. He wore the same customary dark-grey Uchiha shirt, along with some light-grey pants.

His friend Shisui wore a similar outfit, although his shirt was a crisp black colour, and he carried over his shoulder a short-sword and a rucksack. It seemed he was heading out on a mission, or something of the sort. Itachi himself had just returned home.

Sasuke joined the two, hugging at his brother's leg, "Brother, you're back! Are you going to have time to help me with my shuriken throwing this time?" he asked excitedly, looking up in wonder of his sibling.

Itachi looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have important matters to see to today." he shook his head.

Sasuke pouted, "You always say that! And you just got home too..." he whined.

Itachi shrugged, "I'm sorry. But it seems you're busy entertaining a guest right now, anyway." He said, looking over to Naru.

"Oh, right, Naru..." Sasuke realised he'd forgotten about her.

"The Hokage's daughter? Your families are pretty close, huh? Are they planning on... that?" Shisui blinked, curious. Itachi shook his head.

"Nothing's planned right now. Although mother likes to indulge in such fantasies when Kushina-sama is around." Itachi replied as Shisui hummed, then, he turned to his little brother,

"You should get back to entertaining your guest. I really do have things to do today," Itachi said, and affectionately poked his brother's head, "Maybe next time." He said, and Sasuke pouted cutely, rubbing his forehead.

"Hn... Whatever." He murmured, visibly disappointed. He watched his brother and Shisui leave, before turning to Naru. "C'mon." he said, guiding her towards his room.

"Hey, are you okay? Tachi poked you hard again?" she asked him, using her nickname for Itachi. She skipped a few steps to keep up with Sasuke.

Sasuke instinctively rubbed his forehead, "Brother always does this. He never has the time to help me out, even though everyone knows he's the best one I can go to. He always says 'I'm busy, maybe next time!' and then he pokes me. It's annoying..." he complained.

"Oh, but it's because Tachi is a really good ninja, right? Dad always talks about how quick he does tough missions." She said.

Sasuke felt pride for his brother bubble up in his chest and he smirked, "Of course! Big brother is the best! He's Uchiha, and a genius!" he boasted to Naru. Naru nodded in agreement, smiling. She wished she had a big brother, too!

"Sasuke, Naru! The snacks are ready!" Sasuke's mother called from down the hallway.

Sasuke turned to his mother's voice, "Coming!" he called, and he and Naru rushed over for snacks. Pausing as she took a bite from her first cookie, she cringed as she watched Sasuke snacking on chopped tomatoes.

"Eww, Sasuke! How can you eat those vegetables, gross!" she whined at him.

Sasuke scowled, "They're fruits! And they're good for you! You should eat them too." He retorted.

"No way, no way! I don't like vegetables!" Naru argued, and Mikoto shook her head.

"Now, now you two. Let's get along," She soothed, as the two pouted at each other.

It was the same every time Naru came over to play at Sasuke's. Sasuke's mom would make them snacks, they'd play ninja or practice shuriken throwing with Sasuke's dummy sets with dulled-edges, Sasuke would talk about his brother and Naru would talk about her father or her cool 'uncle'. It was a common occurrence, and sometimes, the situation would switch, with Sasuke staying with Kushina and Naru, when Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't find others to watch him.

Times in Konoha were peaceful.

But as explosions set off in the eastern sector of the Uchiha district, marking the start of a small invasion headed by a faction of Iwa forces, things would begin to change. Many of the Uchiha residing there would gather at the centre of the invaders' forces, leaving a certain household vulnerable to a pair of Iwa shinobi that had slipped past undetected.

That household was the home of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

**Kin:** There you have it, the prologue. I hope you've enjoyed it.

By the way, in this story, something I thought I should explain to those who are up-to-date manga readers, in this story, Madara/Tobi did _not_ know about the jinchuuriki's seal weakening during the time of childbirth, thus, he did not attack. Hence, (spoiler?) Kushina is still the Kyuubi's host. So, Naru won't have Kyuubi chakra, and increased healing, etc in this story, but she still has the whisker marks, as anyone who read the chapters concerning Naruto's birth would know that he was born with them. (I think it's a side effect of being inside Kushina's womb during the pregnancy stages.)

I'm trying my best to include as little Japanese as possible in this fanfic but I'm keeping 'dattebane', the Japanese hidden village names like Konoha, Iwa and Suna, etc, and the Japanese jutsu names, because I think they sound better.

In the next chapter, there'll be more of the Iwa attack, and what they're there for, and how Konoha responds to it, etc. :)~

Please, any feedback you could give would be great. Anything you'd like to see, etc?


End file.
